homefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tangeled Web Weaver
Welcome Hi, welcome to Home Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Shingles.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CocoaZen (Talk) 2009-09-12T01:27:04 New Home wikia look Hi, Tangeled Web Weaver. Thanks for all the work you're doing on the new Home Monaco skin! Your comments say it isn't done yet. Is it far enough along that I should take a look? (I may take a peek. ) Please let me know when you want feedback or when it's done. -- CocoaZen 16:57, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget to put the credit information into the CSS file comments as you want it to appear. -- CocoaZen 17:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I like what I see so far. Nicely implemented, good ideas! -- CocoaZen 17:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Once the new skin is done -- or even at a good intermediate state -- I can copy it over to the default Monaco. At least I think that's all I need to do to make it effective, right? I wouldn't consider it a good state until it has whatever credit statement you want to have in the comments. I'll try to remember to put that into the summary too, but I messed that up when I copied to my monaco.css file, on the other hand, I did credit your ID in the comments. :::I like it enough to use it already. I'll wait until you say it's ready. :::Thanks for fixing the favicon! :::I would prefer to "know" you for a bit longer first... but if you'd like to have admin rights, let me know, and after a bit of time and some contributions, I'll make that change. -- CocoaZen 02:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::I thought you had more changes planned. Since you're ok with it, I'll go ahead and copy it over now. Let me know, if you make additional changes you'd like promoted. And let me know, if you decide you'd like to be an admin. -- CocoaZen 04:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you again! I've added an appreciation that shows up in the Community Corner section of the new pages. I hope that's ok with you. It will change eventually, but you seemed like the best choice for the first person to be acknowledged there. -- CocoaZen 20:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) More Improvements - Monaco & heading text. That would be great! I was thinking of asking if you knew how to shadow that text, white with black shadow or black with white shadow, so wherever it "lands" on the background, there will be a contrast. By the way, do you know how to change the colors of the wikia logo (is that ok?) and the user name so they match the color scheme better? Thanks again for all your work! I really like the new look! -- CocoaZen 04:32, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I must have messed something up when pasting before. The shingles weren't showing. Now that they do, I think the white text was too light, so I changed it back to black. Hope that is ok with you. The dark red-brown that you used some other places might be good too? -- CocoaZen 00:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Admin? Would love your help with the Wikia logo. Want to be an admin so you can go ahead and make the changes? Or you can do it and then tell me what to change, like with Monaco.css? Your choice. -- CocoaZen 03:46, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, you'll be an admin in a few minutes. What do you think of a chimney with the logo? I don't know - dark red, maroon or brown family? But I'm really not good at graphic arts, so feel free to try something different. -- CocoaZen 03:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC)